Disney's Villains Revenge
by captainleo
Summary: Sometime after Team Ally Past Adventure,Leo & the gang enjoy a trip to walt disney studios, But things get out of hand when The Evil Queen, the Queen of Hearts, the Ringmaster,and Captian Hook Steal the happy endings to four stories
1. 1: The Invite

**Chapter 1**

**The Invite**

At Leo's house, in a bathroom, Leo was at a sink. he was washing himslef.

he just closed her eyes as he thinks about something in his head.

"Leo, is everything alright in there?" Hunter's voice called.

"I'm fine dad." Leo respond.

Leo grabs a towel, dries his face, brushes his teeth, and he came out of the bathroom and went into his bedroom.

A few mintues later, Leo came out of his room, wearing a Green elbow length shirt, a blue vest, black cuprise with a lion buckle, white socks, and White boots, and He comes down stairs, grabs the remote and watches Thundercats one of his dad's old cartoons.

"I love this show." Said Hunter Leo's Dad.

In Africa, Alyssa was reading a magazine until a golden letter floats down.

"That's strange." Alyssa said, Picking up the letter and she was reading it she smiles and grabs the phone.

Back with Leo, he turns off the tv and grabs a gym Bag. he went out the door and ran down the street. As she ran another golden letter floats down to him

"What on earth?" Leo wondered.

Leo Started To read the letter

**Dear Leo in honor of us longing the 15th birthday party of disneyland paris to 2009 we invite you and your friends and family to visit the studios we hope you enjoy your stay with us **

**Sigined Mickey Mouse**

He Hurried back to home to tell his mum the news

Okay but be careful said Collen his mum

Okay Mum Said Leo dad?

Hunter came in a flash. "Yes."

"Would like to come with me to disney studios?" Leo asked.

"Okay."

"Yes."

Leo hold his sceptor and chanted, "LIGHTING SCEPTOR! Send us to Africa!". A blue portal came open and Leo & Hunter Went Though when they went though they saw Leo's friends Alyssa And Erin Leo Exsplained about the letters and asked them if they would come along Erin and Alyssa smiled at each other knowing this was a good idea.

"Okay, let's go." Erin said.

Leo hold his sceptor and chanted, "LIGHTING SCEPTOR! Send us to Disney Studios!". and with that they were of to disney studios, Little do they know that the biggest adventure they had ever had was comeing thier way


	2. 2: Story's Beginning

Chapter 2: Story's Beginning

The Group arrive in a large building with toons all over the place

I think we are here said Leo

i'll go and sigin us in you three can look around but be careful not to get lost okay? said hunter

Okay dad Said leo and Leo alyssa and Erin went to look around the studios after meeting a few famous disney faces leo remembered the two dalmatians running towards them

"Pongo!, Perdy!" how are you to doing? Leo Cried with delight as the dalmatians stoped licking him

Fine dear Said perdy by the way where's your father leo?

Right here said hunter coming towards the group

Great said pongo Cause thes somone you four have to meet and with that the dalmatians ran off

The four ran after them and they entered a dark room where the dalmatians were.

All was quiet until a voice called.

"It wasn't my turn to pay the electric bill, was it?"

"Huh? Who's there?" Hunter called.

he flipped on the light switch. This was Walt disney's Office! But no one

seemed to be around.

"Let's play a game! You have to try and find me!" the voice called.

Erin looked around. The voice seemed to come from the old bookshelf. She

peeked in between two books. A small but well dressed cricket hopped out

and onto an old storybook that still sat on Disney's desk.

"Oh wow!" she breathed. "Who're you?"

The cricket smiled. "Just call me Jimminy Crickit!"

"Hey! I heard of you!" Leo smiled. "Dad told me about the story of

Pinochio the other day!

You're supoosed to be his concious, right?"

"That's right! Your father knows his stories well!" he said. "Say, have

you ever heard the story of Snow White? Or 'Dumbo'? How about 'Peter Pan'

or 'Alice in Wonderland'?"

"Not yet! Dad was gonna get the DVD of Snow White though!"

Leo said

.

"Say, do you have time? I could read you a story myself!" Jimminy

suggested.

The Six Friends looked at each other.

"I suppose we DO have a bit of time on our hands," Alyssa agreed.

"Great!" Jimminy hopped over and tried to lift the cover of the book.

"Eh heh...a little help, if you please.."

"Oh! Sure, no problem!" Hunter said and opened up the book.

Jimminy started flipping through pages and started telling a story

about Snow White.

After a while, he started getting tired and yawned.

"Oh, heheh, sorry. It's just, that I've been reading these stories for

so long...say, how about a game?"

Hunter looked at the others. They shrugged in nodded in agreement. They

weren't going anywhere soon.

"Great!" he said, and started flipping through; tearing out 4 pages

from the book.

"Okay, I tore out the four happy endings from four stories. You'll have

to figure out what goes where."

Hunter picked up a page, as so did the others.

"Hmm, I found the ending to...Snow White!" Leo said.

"I got the one to 'Alice in Wonderland'!" Erin said.

"I believbe this one's from 'Dumbo'," Alyssa said, holding up her

page.

"Wow! I got the ending to 'Peter Pan'!" Hunter said in excitement.

"Great! Now let's open the book and put them back together!" Jimminy

said.

Leo touched the book, and a laugh came from it. An evil laugh.

"What in the-" Leo started.

A whirlwind stirred about the room like a hurricane. Green magic

swirled about.

Dad What's Happening Leo asked

I think we are in trouble Hunter Replied to his son

Alyssa could see in her vision, 4 people...villians and

villianesses...

The Evil Queen, the Queen of Hearts, the Ringmaster, and Captian

Hook...all were laughing in glee.

Pretty soon the magic faded away and

everything was normal.

"Eheheh...I think we better put this one on the shelf...er, at least

until SOMEONE figures out the situation." Jimminy commented.

"Agreed..." Leo breathed.

A blue light from outside floated through the window into the room, and

took shape.

"Oh gosh!" Erin breathed.

"Well, as I live and breathe, the Blue Fairy!" Jimminy said.

The Blue Fairy approached him.

"Sir Jimminy, as Official Concious, you are the voice of what's right

and wrong. Did you do something wrong tonight?" she asked.

"Well, that is to say, I mean, it just, we were just playing a game-"

he stuttered.

"Sir Jimminy, once a story is read, it becomes alive in the imagination

of those who had read it. By taking out the happy endings, the vllians

were left to take over, and the heroes in peril."

"Well gosh, my friends and I can put the pages back-" he started.

"No, the villians have already began to change the story. You and

your friends must go in and help the heroes, or all the stories in the

world are doomed!"

And with that, the Blue Fairy waved her wand over the book and

dissappeared in a blue light.

"Come on! We have to go save the heroes!" Jimminy said, hopping to the

book. Two doors that were etched on the book, came to life.

Leo turned to the others.

"What'll you say guys?" Wanna help save the stories & The Heroes?"

"Are you kidding? This will be fun!" Alyssa cheered.

"I'm WAAAY in!" Erin smiled.

"I'll come along too," Hunter volunteered.

Dad are you sure? Leo Asked his father

Hey since when did your old man had an adventure with you? Hunter said

"Well then as my father always says"

"Let's Roll Rovers!" they all cheered and high fived.


	3. 3: Dumbo's Flight

Chapter 3: Dumbo's Flight

"Where are we?" Hunter asked, looking around. Tents were set up everywhere.

Errie Circus Music filled the air. "Looks like a circus," Erin said.

"We must be in the story of Dumbo!" Leo said.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to hear that story," Alyssa mentioned. "How DID it go?"

"Well, Dumbo was being teased by the other elephants for his big ears. Then one day he

learned how to fly, and was reunited with his mother, who was locked away hunter Said."

"So...what happens now that the villian took over?" Alyssa asked. Hunter shrugged then

looked around.

"Hey...hey, where's Pongo And Perdy?" he asked suspiciously. "And Jimminy?"

"They dissappeared when we arrived in the storybook!" Leo said. The trumpet of an

elephant sent the gang running to a tent. An elephant was locked up to chains an next to her was a lion locked in a cage Alyssa was shocked of who the lion was.

"Mrs. Jumbo!" "Xiro!" Alyssa cried. "What happened here?"

"It's terrible! The villians have taken over the story, and Dumbo lost his confidence to

fly!" xiro said.

"So where is he now?" Shayne questioned.

As if in answer, a voice echoed from The Big Top some distance away. "Villians and

villianesses! For tonight's show, may I present...Dumbo, the FALLING elephant!"

"Uh oh!" the Four said in unision.

"HURRY!" Mrs Jumbo said. "Help Dumbo to fly!"

"Come on gang, we haven't much time," Shayne said, you three go on head i'll try and free Xiro hunter said, Leo nodded in agreement & lead the othersto the huge circus tent.

Inside, it was PACKED with malevelent and evil beings. Just being in there made Erin's

Skin crawl.

Erin looked around and spotted the ringmaster And Three Cages. She immediately tapped Alyssa's

shoulder, not daring to take her eyes off him and the three cages.

"Uh, Alyssa?"

"What?" Erin? Alyssa asked, looking up to the Three Cages.

-and let her jaw drop She saw two lioness and panther locked in circus style cages.

oh No "PANTHY, KAIREL!" BRUMA HANG ON!" she cried. Xiro and Hunter Had Just Arrived When the Ringmaster gave them a glare in their direction.

"Do I know you...freaks?" he spat.

"FREAKS?! Arg, THAT does it PAL!" Xiro growled, marching in his direction. Leo grabbed

Xiro by his tail and pulled him back.

"Hold it, Dude, I dunno what's up, but I think the storybook did this!" he said. he growled again and stopped.

"Then I suggest we set things right and get you and Panthy, Bruma and Kairel OUTTA here."

"Yes...but how?"

Alyssa thought and observed the scene. Atop a fake burning building was

Dumbo, looking like a clown, with two clowns dressed as firemen.

One of them had a paddle.

Alyssa looked at the foot of the building to find two more clowns holding a rescue trampoline,

with a tub of soapy water to the side.

Just beyond that was a ball on a railing slope. Just

past that was a clown with a cannon.

Alyssa looked beyond the cannon's target, where there

was a clown with a hose, just in front of a burning ring.

Behind the ring was a see saw, and a

lion on a trapizoid just beyond it.

It was a wild idea, but she figured out how to make this

senerio work.

"Guys, I have a plan," she said and started whispering to the others.

"Alyssa...I LIKE it!" Leo smirked.

In the few minutes they had, Hunter went over to The Ringmaster to try and stall him while

Leo was Freeing Kairel Panthy And Bruma while

Alyssa

and Erin set up for the plan.

Erin walked up to the two clowns with the trampoline.

"Hey boys, Boss Man wants you to reposition yourselves. He doesn't like where you are now!"

The two clowns looked at each other, then at Erin.

"Where does he want us?" one of them asked.Erinpointed to the tub of water.

"Over that."

The two shrugged and position the tramp over the water.

Next, Erin went over and conviced the clown to repostion the cannon to a higher angle.

alyssa, in the meantime,had repostioned the ball on top of the railing slope, convinced

the lion to sit on the seesaw and was now trying to reajust the pressure in the hose that the

last clown had. Erin wandered over.

"Here, lemme help you with that," Erin siad, twisting the knob easily with Her Sceptor "Thanks Erin," Alyssa said.

"No prob, Alyssa!" Erin said.

Meanwhile, Leo was just finshing on the last lock and he got free the golden Lioness

Okay you three go to Xiro you'll Be safe the three nodded and hurried over to xiro.

kairel hugged her mate it's all right Kairel it's over Xiro Said

in the meantime Hunter's day was going down even Deeper. he's gone from distracting Ringmaster, to

annoying him, to arguing,

then an all-out fist fight with him. The Ringmaster managed to pin Hunter

down.

Hunter yelled back. "KIDS! ARE YOU DONE PATTING YOURSELVES ON THE BACK YET?!

Alyssa smirked at Erin. "May I do the honors?"

Erin smirked back. "Hey, it's your plan, Alyssa."

Alyssa Climbed up to the top of the building where the two clowns and

Dumbo were. Alyssa sneaked up on the clown with the paddle and shoved his fire helmit over his

eyes.

"Hey! I can't see!" he cried, whapping his panel around.

He managed to hit the other clown.

The other clown yelped and fell off the building, bouncing off the tramp and onto the ball. He

lost his footing on the ball and it started rolling down the slope. When it hit the bottom,

the clown fell forward into the cannon.

The cannon clown was suprised and accidently set it

off, shooting the clown through the burning ring and onto the end of the seesaw,

sending the

lion leaping back through the ring and into the clown with the hose,

accidently setting off a

flood of water, extingishing the fire to the building.

And with that, Dumbo gathered up

courage, now that the villian was defeated, and flew off from the tent.

"NO!" The Ringmaster cried, outraged.

"YES!" Hunter cheered.

Alyssa climbed down and high fived Erin. "Yeah!" they cheered together.

There was a white flash, and the Group dissappeared from the story.


	4. 4: Getting A Head in the Story

Chapter 4: Getting "A Head" in the Story

"Ugh," Xiro moaned, holding his head. "What happened?"

"We Moved On in the storybook," Alyssa mentioned, then looked around.

"Where are we now?" Leo asked. The setting was a garden...a maze of sorts.

"Looks like the Queen's Garden from 'Alice in Wonderland'." Kairel mentioned.

"Oh no," Erin moaned. "You mean that Loony Queen of Hearts that always shouts-"

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" an angry voice cried out.

"Yipe!" Bruma yelped.

"Oh no!" a voice said. "I cannot go home without my head! My mother would be terribly upset!"

"Sounds like Alice," Erin mentioned.

"Sounds like trouble," Hunter corrected. "Let's go help."

"Wait a minute," Alyssa stopped. "Now Panthy's missing."

A whimper was let out from the bushes. "Guys..." Panthy's voice called.

"Hold on Panthy, I'm coming!" Alyssa ran over to the bushes. Panthy's left arm was stuck in

the bushes.

Alyssa pulled her out and gasped.

Panthy's limbs was missing. All that remained of her was her left arm, head and torso.

Two plates were the only reminders that were left in the place of the limbs, where her

legs and arms connected. It wasn't gruesome or gory, but for alyssa, she was already to Puke.

"Panthy!" she cried, picking her up and holding her.

Panthy could do nothing more than whimper.

"Alyssa!" Leo called from behind. "What's going on?"

Slowly, she turned around and showed both of them. The both gasped.

"How horrible!" Hunter said.

"Oh God Panthy!" Leo cried.

Panthy managed to look behind Alyssa, and her eyes widened.

Leo and Erin did the same.

"What now?" Alyssa asked and looked behind her.

Alice herself was standing there, but without a head. Like Panthy, it wasn't gruesome or

gory. There was just simply no head, as if it was erased off her shoulders.

"Excuse me!" Alice's voice called. "I've seemed to have lost my body. Could you be kind

enough to bring it to me?"

"Sure!" Leo called. "Where are you?"

"Just follow my voice!" she called back.

"Quick," Hunter said to Alyssa. "You and Panthy get onto my back. Leo and I can get you

there a lot faster since we can hear better."

"No problem, Hunter," Alyssa said, and put Panthy onto her. The she got on and held Panthy

close so she wouldn't fall off.

"I'm suprised at how well you can Run so fast yourself Me on you," Alyssa mentioned.

"It's one of my Skills back where I come from," Hunter said.

"Your Home?" Alyssa questioned, but stopped when Hunter's ears pricked up at Alice's voice.

"To the left dad!" Leo called and took off.

The group weaved around the maze for a good while. On the last turn, they barely dodged

some of the Queen's guards, which happend to be playing cards.

In the center of the Garden Maze was Alice's head.

"Well there you are," she said to her body. "You shouldn't wander off like that."

And with that, her head and body came together.

Alyssa looked nearby and spotted a pile of Toon Limbs. "Ah ha!"

Panthy saw it too. "My legs and arm!" she cried.

Alyssa took out a few minutes to put Panthy's limbs back on. When she was finished attaching

her arm, she sighed and moved her arm about. "It's good to be together again."

"Oh, I agree," Alice said. "Now, we gotta find the white rabbit and follow him outta here!

"

"Wait, I have an idea!" Hunter said, pointing to some buckets of white paint.

"dad, in

the story, the guards are distracted by the red roses being painted white.

If we can do that,

we can get outta here!"

"On my way! I'll follow the rabbit; YOU follow my trail of white roses!" Hunter said and

sped off.

"Get on, we don't have much time!" Alyssa said, and with her magic she created a bike & the three climbed on.

The Bike took off

down the trail where they kept passing bushes of white roses.

They knew they was on the trail.

When they FINALLY got out, they waved goodbye to Alice and dissappeared.


	5. 5: A Hook and a Sword

Chapter 5: A Hook and a Sword

"Wait, DON'T tell me," Leo said, slapping his forehead. The Group appeared in a cell of

some sort, and pirates guarded the cell.

"Must be 'Peter Pan'," Alyssa muttered.

Aye mate Said Pongo who he and perdy were in the same cell as they were

"Let's get outta here!" Erin said. "Alyssa, can you pick the lock?"

"No problemo, sis!" Alyssa said, pulling out her secptor.

"she can pick locks?" Hunter asked Leo.

"yeah dad she can pick locks with her secptor of hers," Leo

explained.

"Ohhhh," Hunter said. Leo had yet to explain to him ALL of their origins as the warriors of magic.

Leo stood back in a corner.

Erin looked back at him. "What are you up to?"

"While you guys break out, Me , Dad and half of the group will go catch up to Captian Hook and stop him from Destroying the

story!"

"But how-" Bruma started.

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated. In a minute him, Hunter Pongo Kairel changed from solid Forms to a...

ball of light.

Bruma was suprised. "How'd he-"

"Don't ask!" Erin and Alysaa said at the same time.

The Ball of light slipped through the bars easily and slipped down the floor of the ship.

Leo and the others

made it to the deck of the ship and reformed into their shapes.

Leo looked up.

An old and

feeble Peter Pan was fighting Captian Hook...and losing!

"So THAT's his plan!" Kairel said. "Hook's tired of losing the sword fights, so he wants to

win now!"

Hook knocked away Peter's sword and it fell to Leo's feet.

"And so, Peter Pan, we finish this!" Hook cackled.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Leo cried, pulling out the sword ands leaping onto the mizzen mast

where the two were.

"Go on, Peter! We'll stop him!" Kairel said. Peter nodded and flew off.

"So," Hook taunted. "You think you can be the hero of the story? Well, in MY tale, the

hero, FALLS!"

And with that, Hook jabbed at Leo and Kairel.

Leo blocked it and swung at Hook.

He blocked it,

but was also stepping back towards the end of the railing.

Leo smiled and continue to jab

at Hook.

they were momentarily distracted when a pirate tried to attack them from behind.

Hunter

blocked him, but that moment was enough for Hook and lunged.

Kairel felt a sharp pain across her stomach and

keeled over.

Hook raised his sword for the final blow, but in suprise, Leo raised his head

and kicked Hook off the edge of the mast into the water, just before Kairel, herself toppled over

onto the deck below.

Tic Toc, the gator, had been waiting in the water below for Hook to fall in, and chased

Hook into the Horizon.

Xiro heard the thump. The Rest of the group had defeated the pirates below deck and were making way

above.

"What was that?" he asked. Alyssa smelled the air.

"Something doesn't smell right," she

said.

Erin looked back at Perdy. Perdy had frozen in place, sniffing the air like a

wild animal. "Perdy?"

"I know what you're smelling, Alyssa," Perdy said quietly, sniffing more and more. "It's

growing stronger. I smell blood."

Alyssa stepped back a bit. "I thought you said she wasn't mad about that!" she whispered to

Erin.

"Up to a certain extent. When there's like, a puddle of the stuff, her senses go wild." she

turned to Perdy again, who was already gone.

Panthy twisted her face into a disgusted look.

"She's gone hunting."

"Ugh, lets keep moving. We'll worry about her later," Alyssa said.

-only to take one step before Perdy screamed.

"XIRO!!"

Alyssa, Erin and The others rushed upstairs and found Leo kneeling next to Kairel's body.

"KAIREL!" Xiro cried and held her. "Oh no! NO!" He sobbed.

No one noticed themselves dissappearing in a flash of light.


	6. 6: Sleeping Spells

Chapter 6: Sleeping Spells

"Kairel Don't Leave Me Please!!" Xiro screamed, hot tears running down his cheeks.

"WHY?! WHY?!"

Hunter hugged his Friend tightly, trying to comfort him.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be okay, xiro, I can assure you," he said soothingly.

Xiro didn't feel

any better, but he DID quiet down his sobbing. Leo noticed that Kairel was laying on the

ground, but her wounds had dissappeared.

"She seems to be merely sleeping now..." Panthy murmered.

Xiro's ears pricked up at that. "Sleeping? Guys, what story-?"

Pongo looked around. "Judging from that big red apple in the distance...I say 'Jack and

the Beanstalk."

"Jack and the- PONGO," xiro growled. "WRONG story. Jack doesn't have a 'giant apple'. I'd

say the evil Queen did some remodeling and this is Snow White."

"Snow White? But where's the Prince Charming?" Leo asked.

Well, if the Queen had HER way...I may be the ONLY prince left in town," Xiro

said.

Hunter gave Xiro that "What do you mean?" look. Xiro waved it off, picked up Kairel and

headed towards the giant apple.. But some thorns were in the way.

"Hey! Can I get a hand here?" a familiar voice called. Leo looked down and saw Jimminy

hanging on one of the thorn branches.

"No prob,"Hunter said, and used hand to easily pull away the thorn branches and

pick up Jimminy.

"Glad you guys made it! Snow White just ate the apple, and there's no prince to wake her!"

he said.

Erin, Alyssa, & Leo stood up. "You guys stay here, we'll go figure this one out fast!" and with that, they

took off again.

Alyssa, Erin & Leo rushed in, and found a sleeping Snow White on the floor.

"Gotta do something," Leo murmered, looking at the Queen's spell book.

they found what they were

looking for, Alyssa & Erin pulled out the nessicary ingredients, and casted the spell they needed to do.

Prince Charming appeared, and awakened Snow White with a kiss. Leo sighed, now that it was

over and him, Erin and Alyssa left back to their friends.

"That was too easy," Xiro said Them Leo got an Idea.

"Xiro, try kissing Kairel," Leo said.

"Leo, don't tease me!" Xiro whimpered.

"No, I mean it! If it worked for Snow White...and you ARE a prince..."

"Ooookay..." Xiro sighed, and gave Kairel a passionate kiss.

Kairel breathed and open her eyes. "Xiro?" she called quietly.

Xiro smiled as they all dissappered in a bright light.

"PLEASE tell me this is over now!" Erin whined as they appeared back in The Studios.

"Uh, we have a problem!" Jimminy said.

"NOW what?" Leo asked.

"The happy endings are missing!"

"WHAT?!" they all cried.


	7. 7: The Final Battle

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

"Who took all the happy ending pages?!" Alyssa cried. Suddenly the ceiling started cracking.

The Group ran, dodging the falling pieces.

The floor rumbled as one of the walls fell away,

revealing Skull Rock, and Captian Hook's ship in from of it. Captian Hook himself was standing

there.

"Not I," he said. "I only took THIS!" He held up the ending to Peter Pan.

On the opposite side of the room, the wall fell away revealing the carnaval tent, and the

Ringmaster.

"And I only took THIS!" he cackled, holding up the ending to Dumbo.

On her right, Alyssa heard the Queen of Hearts cackling, holding up the ending to Alice in

Wonderland.

And on the opposite end stood the Evil Queen with the ending to Snow White.

"We're still in the storybook!" Erin cried.

The Group faced the 4 villians, back to back.

"Ready to boogie, Kids?" Hunter asked, grabbing a book.

"Way ahead of ya, Dad!" Leo said, holding a book too.

"Let's do this!" Alyssa said, taking a book.

"Alright! Let's rumble!" Erin said, taking a book.

Pongo, Perdy, Xiro, Kairel, Bruma & Panthy grabbed some books and joined the others

Captian Hook gave the call to the villians.

"Ready...AIM...FIRE!!" he cried.

Hook started firing cannons towards Alyssa. she managed to block everyone of them, but she needed a

plan.

"Quick!" Jimminy cried. "Bounce them back at the net buckles!"

Alyssa took the advice and did so. She bounced 4 balls at one buckle and the netting came

down, leaving the mast.

"Oh I get it NOW!" Alyssa cried, then aimed for the other net buckles.

It took 8 balls to bring down all the nets, leaving all the masts bare.

Alyssa bounced one ball at the first mast. It came crashing down.

"Haha! Now I got it!" she cried, and bounced 2 more balls at the remaining masts.

By then,

Hook had retreated to Skull Rock and was firing his cannon from there.

"I'm gonna stop you Hook!" Alyssa said, bouncing one ball back at him.

"And it's gonna stop!" She bounced another at him.

"Right here...RIGHT NOW!!"

That last ball did it. It came soaring STRAIGHT at Hook, and he tried to run, but the ball

caught him under his coat and soared over and away with him.

"Double drat!" he cried. "I hate happy endings."

Erin was over to Alyssa's right, fighting off the Snow Queen's poisoned apples.

she managed

to block them all, but she was TRYING to aim for the Queen. She already got smacked twice, but

those apples were coming in hard and fast.

Erin aimed her book low and the apple bounced right

at the Queen and smacked her real good.

She retreated to her huge apple house and continued

throwing apples. Erin put heavy duty firing aim at the house.

Inside, the Queen walked over to her mirror.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?"

An apple came sailing through the window and smashed the mirror.

The last thing the Queen

saw was herself as an old hag. She screamed.

In the meantime, Leo was behind Erin, and had managed to knock over all of the clowns

that worked for the ringmaster.

They were throwing pies at him. He smirked and sent a pie

sailing right at him.

"Hey, heads up!"

The ringmaster looked up and got smacked in the face, sending him sailing right back into

his tent. Leo laughed.

"Now THAT'S comedy!"

Hunter was getting heavy fire from the Queen of Hearts.

She and her playing card guards were

throwing croquet balls at him.

It was horrible... of all the ball games he hated Hunter HATED Croquet! In using his book as a

shield, he managed to "accidently" smack the Queen with her own ball! Getting pounded heavily,

she retreated to her utoperary...err, her garden statue of herself, and throw all sorts of

objects at him.

Hunter, seeing his chance, aimed the book and bounced the objects back at her,

suceeding in chopping off the statue head. The Queen came out waving a white flag, giving up.


	8. 8: Home sweet Home

Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

Leo closed the book, his friends gathering around him in his room.

"The End," he finished. "Guys...WE WON!!"

They all cheered, and Jimminy breathed a sigh of relief, just as the Blue Fairy came in.

"Yes," she spoke. "Not only did you save all the stories, but you have made a new one,

called 'A Heroes Journey'."

"And the heroes prove that there will ALWAYS be happy endings," Shayne concluded.

"Yes. Now that you have proven yourself to be true, you can go home, if you believe in

yourself. For YOUR story has ONLY begun."

she said and dissappeared.

"B-but wait! I-I don't understand!" Leo cried.

"Leo!" Alyssa whispered. "Jimminy's gone!"

"What?" he asked, whirling around. Once again, the room was dark, with moonlight shining

on an object on the desk. Leo approached it. In golden writing, the book was called

"A Heroes Journey; and other stories".

"I'm taking this with me," Leo said, stuffing it into a nearby knapsack.

Yeah but how on earth are we going to get back home? Erin, Asked

"Hey, we just proved 'anything's possible', right?" Leo smirked.

"Uh-"

This time, Leo closed his eyes and concentrated hard. A portal opened up, but it didn't

suck them in, like before

.

"I believe in myself," he whispered, then jumped in. The last thing he heard was,

"LEO! WAIT FOR US!"

Hunter, Pongo, Perdy, & Leo appeared in a flash of light, in Front of thier Home. Alyssa, Erin and Were Not

around. The sun had JUST set, and night has fallen.

they was Right where he was when He got the invite

"Boys!" a distant cry called.

"were over here Mum!" he called. There coming

up holding a lantern Was Collen,looking VERY worried.

"Leo, where have you and your father been been?" Collen asked. "You been gone All day!"

"Mum, when we get inside, I have one DOOZY of a story to tell you."

"I can't wait to hear it, Leo."

Long after the Living Room had been deserted, Leo, Pongo & perdy were still in there, thinking about their

adventure.

It had been one LONG day and he was tired. they was about to turn in himself for

the night, when a voice called.

"Hey Leo!"

Leo turned to face one of the mirrors in the room. And in it was Xiro's And Kairel's images.

"Been a heck of a day, huh?" Xiro asked.

"I'll say.

Look me & Kairel want to say thanks for saving is when we were in dumbo Xiro Said

No Problem Leo said

Pongo yawned

well me and the dalmatians were going to bed anyway Goodnight Said Leo

Night said the two lions and with that the images of Xiro and kairel dissaperred

And as leo well off to sleep he was dreaming about the greatest adventure he , His dad hunter and his friends have Ever had.

THE END


End file.
